


Liste des remarques à l'adresse de l'armée

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Multi, Parody, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une armée aussi importante que celle que dirige Corrin doit établir des règles, et les dirigeants se retrouvent à faite une liste des interdictions ou demandes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Armée d'Hoshido

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Humour
> 
> Couples: TakumixCorrin, SakuraxKaden, HinokaxSilas, AzuraxSubaki
> 
> Personnages: L'armée d'Hoshido.

1- Kaden n'est **pas** un chat ou un chien, arrêtez de lui grattouiller les oreilles chaque fois que vous le voyez! Surtout s'il est sous son apparence humaine!

_(Oubliez le précédant commentaire, moi ça me convient (Kaden))_

2 - Quand un enfant prépare le repas, essayez d'avoir l'air enthousiaste! Le prochain qui fait pleurer mon fils va se faire éjecter à l'autre bout du plan astral! Les autres parents signalent que c'est pareil pour eux. Que les célibataires se le tiennent pour dit.

3 - Asugi, arrêtes de voler des bonbons au magasin et vient manger au mess. Tu vas grossir, te gâter les dents et te ruiner la santé. La prochaine fois on avertit ton père!

_(Pourquoi l'avoir marqué là alors Oncle Kaze? Pour qu'il le lise?! (Asugi))_

_(Qu'est que je lis? Tu n'es plus un enfant fils, manges comme un adulte. (Saizo))_

_(Théoriquement, je suis un adolescent, pas un adulte le vieux! (Asugi))_

4 - Rhajat, ce n'est pas parce que Kiragi est un gentil garçon que tu dois en profiter! Si tu veux des plantes poussant à un endroit "dangereux", demandes à Shigeru ou Caeldori qui ont des pégases! On aimerait ne pas avoir ENCORE une dragonne folle d'angoisse parce que son fils n'est pas rentré.

_(Et je trouve que la sanction, pour le bras cassé de notre petit archer, était trop gentille (Hayato))_

_(C'est le principe d'un avertissement mon chéri. (Hana))_

_(Et je n'ai pas de punitions à recevoir de parents plus jeunes que moi. (Rhajat))_

4 - Kana, s'il te plaît, évites de te transformer à côté des montures, tu leurs fait peur. La dernière fois ils se sont sauvés et il a fallu faire une battue toute la nuit pour les retrouver. (Merci à Kaden et à Selkie pour l'aide incroyable qu'ils ont apportés d'ailleurs)

_(D'accord maman!)_

5 - Saizo n'est pas défiguré ou quoique ce soit sous son masque, et ce n'est pas un vampire non plus. Et il y a un nombre incalculables d'histoire terrifiantes sur lui. Qui propages ces rumeurs pour effrayer les enfants et les nouvelles recrues?

_(Je penses qu'il s'agit d'Asugi ma dame (Kaze))_

_(Je le savais ! (Saizo))_

6- Celui qui met les noms des deux princes de Nohr sur les cibles d'entraînement ferait bien d'arrêter, ça bouleverse Corrin. Ayez un peu de respect.

_(Vous pouvez imaginer le sorcier Iago ou le roi Garon à la place cependant. (Takumi))_

7 – Les Kinshis ne sont pas de gros poulets. Ils ne mangent pas de graines. Et nous signalons à celle qui leurs arrache les plumes pour écrire qu'il y en a de très bonne qualités au magasin.

_(Mais écrire des Haikus avec leurs plumes est tellement agréables (Mitama,))_

8 - Rhajat, Corrin est mariée et mère de deux enfants. Arrête de la stalker. Ça la met mal à l'aise, tu effraies Kana et les ninjas commencent à s'énerver.

9 - Arrêtez de harceler Subaki et Azura pour savoir si Caledori et Shigure sont jumeaux. Ça ne vous regardes pas. Servez vous de vos yeux.

10- Celui qui vole les peintures de Shigure pour les vendre au marché noir se verra priver du privilèges des sources chaudes, loterie et arène pendant trois mois s'il se dénonce rapidement. Dans le cas contraire, si on l'attrape il sera de corvée dans _**toutes**_ les écuries et les enclos jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, avec aussi les privilèges d'accès aux sources chaudes enlevées.

11 - Ne montez pas sur un Pégase ou un Kinshi sans avoir apprit. Vous pourriez vous blesser gravement (voir vous tuer) ou blesser l'animal.

12 - Oui Saizo et Kaze sont jumeaux. Arrêtez de demander. Non Saizo n'est pas vieux. Et non on ne sait pas lequel des deux se teint les cheveux mais quelle importance? Et arrêtez de dire que Kaze est plus beau que Saizo, c'est blessant pour ce dernier.

_(On dit juste la vérité)_

_(QUI A ECRIT CA? (Saizo))_

13 - Arrêtez de demandez à Rinkah si elle pète le feu ou dire d'elle qu'elle est tout feu tout flamme. Ce n'est pas drôle.

14 - Felicia n'est pas là pour fabriquer les glaçons.

15 - Ne lui parlez pas de sa sœur.

16 - Évitez de dire du mal des trois plus vieux princes et princesse de Nohr à proximité de Corrin, ça lui fait de la peine.

17 - Avel n'est pas une bête féroce ou un taureau, arrêtez d'agiter un drapeau rouge devant ses yeux.

18 - Les ninjas sont priés de ne pas stalker ma sœur quand elle est chez elle avec son époux et ses enfants. (Ça vaut aussi pour Rhajat au risque de me répéter).

_(Oui seigneur Ryoma! (Saizo) (Kaze) (Kagero))_

19 - La réserve de bonbons est pour **tous** les enfants Asugi, pas juste pour toi.

_(Et tu as passé l'âge (Saizo))_

_(Je t'ai rien demandé le vieux (Asugi))_

20 - Arrêtez de demander à ma sœur si les dragons ont des chaleurs. C'est inapproprié. Et je ne veux pas savoir si c'est parce que Takumi a plein de suçons.

_(RYOMA!)_

21- Arrêtez de demander à mes sœurs si elles sont -encore- enceinte quand elles ont un mouvement d'humeur.

22 - Arrêtez de graisser les ustensiles de cuisines quand Felicia doit faire le repas. Nous avons peut-être la famille royale avec nous mais ils ont autre chose à faire que de payer pour renouveler le matériel.

23- Selkie n'est pas un chien, ne lui jetez pas de balle. C'est insultant.

24 - Oboro est assignée à la protection de Takumi (et à celle de sa famille maintenant),nous savons qu'elle aime faire des kimonos mais arrêtez de lui en commander, elle ne peut plus s'entraîner.

25 - Silas est de notre côté, arrêtez de vous méfier de lui. Il a épousé Hinoka bon sang!

26 - Sakura n'a pas épousé un renard mais un _**kitsune**_. Ce n'est pas pareil. Et il fait désormais partit de la famille!

27 - Sophie, Avel est un étalon, ne le mets pas avec les juments ou les pégases femelles. Caeldori s'est déjà plainte que sa pégase attendait un poulain (et elle n'est pas la seule).

28- Nous rappelons aux chasseurs qu'il y a des dragons et des kitsunes dans cette armée. Kana a faillit recevoir une flèche dans l'aile hier.

29 – Non Orochi ne peut pas prédire les résultats de la loterie...et notre loterie ne marche même pas de cette façon d'ailleurs.

30 – Jakob, je te demanderais d'être un peu plus gentil avec les femmes de cette armée. Elle se sont plaintes de ton attitude.

_(Oui votre altesse)_

31 – Raijinto n'est pas un paratonnerre. Arrêtez de demander à mon frère de vous protéger avec durant les tempêtes.

32 – Et non, il ne peut pas provoquer d'orage au dessus des forces de Nohr avec son épée.

33 – Le talent de Takumi n'est pas juste dû au Fujin Yumi. C'est insultant de le sous-entendre.

34 – Kiragi, ne poses plus de piège à proximité des habitations, Setsuna n'arrête pas de tomber dedans.

_(D'accord papa!)_

35 – Azama, voudrais-tu bien arrêter de partager ta philosophie de la vie et de la mort avec la petite Midori ? Elle a pleuré pendant des heures la dernière fois. Kaze ne le pardonnera pas une seconde fois.

36 – Mitama, les requêtes et plaintes en Haiku ne sont plus tolérées!

37 – Shiro, surveiller Kana, Kiragi et Selkie, qui sont tes cousins, ne mérite pas un salaire. C'est une tâche normale vis-à-vis de ta famille.

38 – Cela vaut aussi pour toi Sophie.

39 – Shigure ne chante pas sur commande. Azura non plus.

40 – Caeldori, tu travailles trop, reposes-toi un peu. Tu as des cernes terribles.

41 – Père, voudriez vous arrêter de prendre des bains avec le prince Takumi, et de lui laver le dos ? Je trouves cela trop familier vis-à-vis de lui.

_(Désolé Hisame, mais tant que sa femme et ta mère n'ont rien à y redire, je n'arrêterais pas. On le fais depuis qu'on est enfants en plus. (Hinata))_

42 – Lilith a accepté de divisé les sources chaudes en deux espaces, un pour les hommes et un autre pour les femmes. Les '' _ **accidents''**_ ne seront donc plus tolérés!

_(Zut)_

_(Qui a écrit ça? (Saizo))_

43 – Jakob, qu'est qui est écrit au dessus? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai crié que tu dois rentrer dans les bains des femmes. La prochaine fois, Hinoka ne te ratera pas je pense.

44 – Il serait appréciable que les moqueries vis-à-vis de Corrin, Jakob, Felicia et Silas, pour leurs difficultés à tenir des baguettes ou à mettre des kimonos, cessent. Ceci sera le seul et unique avertissement.

_(Oui votre altesse)_

45 – Non Jakob n'a pas une double personnalité. Il n'a pas besoin d'un médecin.

_(Mais il est tout gentil avec vous et devient un goujat avec les autres! (Oboro))_

_(Et je trouve que 'Goujat' est trop gentil (Hana))_

46 – Hayato ne distribue pas de sacs brodés, il les donne parce que sa famille en envoie. Arrêtez de le harceler. Aller au magasin si vous en voulez.

47 – Rhajat, arrêtes de raconter des histoires d'horreur aux enfants. Ils n'ont pas pu dormir de la nuit la dernière fois.

48 – Kiragi et Shiro, ne touchez pas au Fujin Yumi et au Raijinto. Vous êtes trop jeunes.

49 – Dwyer et Jakob, veuillez cesser cette compétition. Dwyer fait le meilleur café et Jakob le meilleur thé! Fin de l'histoire.

50 – Le Wyvern de Scarlet n'est PAS un monstre. Il est doux comme un agneau. Ne lui jetez pas de viande de loin. Il a une mangeroire.

51 – Reina n'est pas assoiffée de sang. Elle ne va pas vous tuer si vous la dérangez. Arrêtez les rumeurs sur elle.


	2. Armée de Hoshido et de Nohr (Révelation)

1 - Je signale à toutes les personnes de cette armée que Velouria et Kaeton ne sont pas des chiens ! Arrêtez de leurs lancer des bâtons ou des balles en disant «Va chercher!» C'est insultant.

_(Moi ça ne me dérange pas. (Kaeton))_

_(Moi non plus (Velouria))_

_(Tu es une princesse voyons! Et toi cher beau-frère, tu es prince maintenant! (Xander))_

_(Ma fille fait ce qu'elle veut grand frère, et mon mari aussi! (Élise))_

 

2 - Nina, nous savons que c'est toi qui vole dans les caisses des magasins! Arrêtes immédiatement.

_(Vous n'avez aucune preuve!)_

_(Pas besoin ma fille, je te connais (Niles))_

 

3 - Forrest, c'est bien que tu te fasses des amis, que ça soit des gens d'Hoshido ou de Nohr, mais pourrais-tu arrêter ces entraînements au rire diabolique ? Tu inquiètes ta mère!

_(Vous n'êtes pas drôle père!)_

_(Je crois que Rhajat a une mauvaise influence sur votre fils prince (Hayato))_

_(Contrôlez-là un peu (Léo))_

_(J'essaie, mais elle est plus vieille que moi maintenant. Elle ne m'écoute plus. (Hayato))_

_(...Je compatis. (Léo))_

 

4 – Je sais que vous avez apprécié le duo Chanson/Danse exécuté par Azura et Laslow mais ils ne sont _**pas**_ un couple. Arrêtez de fantasmer. C'est insultant pour Subaki et Peri. Et leurs enfants.

5- Et ils ne font pas ce genre de duo sur commande. C'était pour un événement.

 

6- Sophie comment peux-tu avoir tant de problèmes pour manger avec des baguettes ? (Et à causer tant de problèmes en t'en servant?) Ta mère est Hoshidienne.

_(A vrai dire, son père est pire (Oboro))_

_(Mais....Chérie....(Silas))_

 

7 – Dywer est assigné au service des enfants de son altesse Corrin. Que les autres se le tiennent pour dit. Il n'est pas un serviteur pour tout le monde.

_(Décides pas à ma place papa!)_

_(Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous Dywer? (Kana et Kiragi))_

_(Mais si...)_

_(Alors l'affaire est entendue! (Jakob))_

 

8 – Aux Nohriens qui n'acceptent pas mon choix de femme. D'abord je n'ai pas à me justifier. Et ensuite Hinoka ne ratera pas le prochain qui la critiquera! (Prince Héritier de Nohr: Xander)

9 – Cela vaut aussi pour les Hoshidiens au sujet de mon propre choix d'épouse. Camilla ne se laissera pas critiquer encore une fois. N'abusez pas de sa patience. (Prince Héritier de Hoshido: Ryoma)

10 – Le prochain qui sous-entends que Léo a menacé Sakura pour qu'elle l'épouse...verra pourquoi le Fujin Yumi est une arme divine!

_(HO MON DIEU LE PRINCE CADET DE NOHR CONTROLE NOTRE PRINCE TAKUMI)_

11 – Et Léo ne m'a pas hypnotisé, ne me contrôle pas ou quoique ce soit pour que je prenne sa défense. Nous sommes vraiment amis! (Si j'attrape celui qui a écrit le commentaire au dessus.)

_(Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné de voir à quel point ils t'aiment et veulent te protéger ou être ébahi devant tant de paranoïa.(Léo))_

_(Les gens aiment beaucoup grand frère. (Sakura))_

_(Normal, papa est le meilleur (Kiragi))_

 

12 – Message aux familles royales: les discussions au sujet de '' _qui aime le plus Corrin_ '' ne sont _ **plus**_ tolérées. Elles vous aime TOUS de la même façon (Ceci ne s'applique évidement pas au prince Takumi qui est son époux)

_(Donc il y a quand même un gagnant dans l'affaire.(Odin))_

_(Tu marques ton nom? Tu n'as pas peur (Laslow))_

_(Serais-tu masochiste Odin? (Niles))_

 

13 – A ceux qui demandent si les dragonnes comme Corrin ou moi (Lilith) ont des chaleurs....cela ne vous regarde pas. Ne nous harcelez pas à ce sujet.

_(Alors vous en avez ou pas? (Niles))_

_(C'est un sujet personnel (Azura))_

 

14 – Asugi, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère a des humeurs que tu vas être grand frère. Arrêtes de t'exciter pour si peu et de le crier sur les toits.

_(Pff ça vous tuerais pas de me faire un p'tit frère ou une petite sœur)_

_(On verra après la guerre (Bekura))_

 

15 – A ceux qui se demandent ce que Peri met dans la nourriture....il n'y a rien d'anormal. Les rumeurs et histoires d'horreurs à ce sujet feraient bien de cesser. Les enfants ne veulent déjà plus manger au mess quand elle cuisine. Même sa propre fille!

_(Tu me déçois Soleil (Laslow))_

_(Mais....l'histoire faisait peur. (Soleil))_

16 – Arrêtez aussi de la fuir quand elle est couverte de rouge. C'était de l'encre la dernière fois. Et la fois d'avant elle avait juste aidé Kiragi à dépecer un ours.

 

17 – Laslow, Odin et Selena...pourquoi fuyez-vous dès que Lilith s'approche de vous? Elle ne mord pas vous savez.

_(Laissez, votre altesse (Lilith))_

 

18 – Kiragi. Quand vous dépecez un animal pour apporter la viande aux cuisines, c'est très bien. Mais pourriez-vous faire le ménage, vous laver et vous changer avant de venir manger?

_(Tu n'es pas mon père Dywer!)_

_(Non, je suis votre majordome.)_

_(Et je suis d'accord avec lui (Takumi))_

_(Et moi aussi (Corrin))_

_(Ce n'est pas bien de manger avec des mains pleines de sang grand frère (Kana))_

 

19- Les bains sont désormais séparés en deux espaces: Femmes et Hommes. Il est possible pour un couple ou une famille de réserver une troisième salle. Donc les 'accidents' ne sont plus tolérés. Nous ne visons personne en particulier. Mais certains se reconnaîtront.

 

20 – Kana n'est pas une monture, arrêtez d'abuser de sa gentillesse pour vous servir de sa forme dragon.

 

21 – Percy, ne laisses pas ton dragon en liberté. Il a terrorisé les Kinshis, les chevaux et les pégases la dernière fois. Heureusement ils étaient attachés.

 

22 – Saizo n'a pas de terribles cicatrices sous son masque, ni de crocs, et il n'est pas mutilé. Arrêtez de demander. Et Asugi, arrêtes de raconter ce genre d'histoires aux enfants.

_(Je confirme qu'il n'a rien (Bekura))_

 

23 – Odin, tes journaux sur chaque membre de l'armée....ne les laisse pas traîner n'importe où. Ça évitera que les concernés par tes écrits ne viennent te dire deux mots.

_(Idiot! (Selena))_

 

24 – Selena....Caeldori voudrait savoir pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça et si elle aurait fait quelque chose pour te déplaire?

_(Elle est juste le portrait craché de ma mère...sauf qu'elle a les cheveux bleus.)_

_(D'accord....mais arrêtez de me fixer...s'il vous plaît.)_

 

25 – Laslow....QUI EST CETTE LUCINA DONT TU SOUPIRES LE NOM DANS TON SOMMEIL?

_(Mon amour, ma Peri adorée, je peux tout t'expliquer! (Laslow))_

_(Laslow...sérieux (Selena))_

_(Tu es marié et père de famille, mon vieux (Odin))_

_(Vous savez vous, alors arrêtez !(Laslow))_

25 bis – Peri, tu es priée de ne pas utiliser CE support pour tes problèmes de couples. Réglez ça entre vous chez vous. Cela vaut aussi pour ton mari.

_(Il n'y a pas de problèmes! (Laslow))_

_(J'espère que tu trouveras le sol confortable (Peri))_

25 bis (2) – PERI QU'EST-CE QU'ON VIENT D'ECRIRE AU DESSUS?

_(Sérieux, vous me faîtes honte (Soleil))_

 

26 – Rhajat...On peut savoir comment Kiragi s'est retrouvé prisonnier d'un marécage? Heureusement que Shigure était avec lui!

_(Comment osez-vous m'accuser?)_

_(A ce sujet Rhajat, j'ai les fleurs que tu m'a demandé! (Kiragi))_

_(Rhajat, dans ta chambre! Maintenant (Hana))_

 

27 – Non il n'y aucun concours de couture de prévu entre Forrest et Oboro

28 – Par contre, il y a un concours de musique entre Élise et Sakura.

_(A tous: arrangez vous pour que ça finisse sur un ex-equo au moment des votes!)_

_(Qui a écris ça? (Élise))_

 

29- Aux ninjas: Ne suivez pas ma sœur quand elle est avec Xander, Léo, Camilla ou Élise, c'est insultant pour eux.

_(Oui seigneur Ryoma!)_

30- Cela vaut aussi pour Laslow et Péri: Ne suivez pas ma sœur quand elle est avec Ryoma, ses sœurs, ou son mari.

_(Oui Prince Xander)_

 

31 – Ryoma n'a pas les cheveux ébouriffés à cause de son épée. Arrêtez les rumeurs.

 

32 – Percy. Tu es de corvée d'écurie. Motif: Avoir ENCORE laissé ton dragon trop près des enclos de Pégases et Kinshis qui se sont _**tous**_ sauvés. Sans Kaeton, Kaden, Velouria et Selkie, on les chercherait toujours.

 

33 – Nyx ne jette pas de malédictions aux gens. Rhajat non plus. Elles aident les malades au contraire.

 

34 – Ceci est un message à titre préventif à l'égard de certaines personnes: Ne volez **pas** les dragonstones de Corrin, Kana ou Kiragi. VRAIMENT.

_(Tu as bien lu Nina? (Niles))_

_(Oui, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi? (Nina))_

_(Sinon on aura des dragons fous sur les bras (Azura))_

34 bis – D'ailleurs Kiragi en a une à titre _**préventif**_ , il ne s'est pas encore transformé. Donc ne jouez pas avec le feu en lui volant sa pierre, et en le mettant en colère, pour voir s'il peut devenir un dragon.

 

35 – Asugi, arrêtes de voler des bonbons à la boutique.

_(C'est pas moi.)_

_(Bien sûr fils, nous te croyons (Saizo))_

 

36 – Midori, ne pars pas cueillir des plantes toutes seule, c'est dangereux. Ton père a fait une crise la dernière fois. Demandes à Asugi de t'accompagner.

_(Pourquoi moi? (Asugi))_

_(Parce que tu es son cousin, fils!(Saizo))_

 

37 – Hisama, sois plus gentil avec ton prince.

_(Je ne suis pas aussi familier que vous père. Je ne laverais pas le dos de Kiragi, cela est irrespectueux de son statut. (Hisame))_

_(Le prince Takumi et moi sommes amis depuis notre enfance, il n'y a rien d'irrespectueux dans les moments que nous partageons. (Hinata))_

_(Actuellement Hisame, la femme du prince et moi faisons la même chose (Orochi))_

 

38 – Je sais que le fait qu'il ait neigé sur le monde astral est excitant. Mais pourquoi, chers éléments féminins, prenez-vous toutes _ **la même personne**_ comme cible?

_(Pitié, arrêtez (Laslow))_

 

39 – Laslow, je m'appelle Azura, pas Lucina.

_(S'il vous plaît princesse, ne lui en voulez pas (Selena))_

_(C'est juste une personne, une amie, qu'il aimait beaucoup dans son passé et qu'il pense ne jamais revoir (Odin))_

_(Ho c'est juste ça? Si j'avais su (Péri))_

_(Il n'y a pas de problème, vraiment. (Azura))_

 

40 – Laslow, Selena et Odin pourquoi devenez-vous bizarres chaque fois qu'on évoque l'emblème du feu?

 

41 – Flora ne fait pas de glaces. C'est limite insultant de le lui en demander.

 

42 - Aux gens de Nohr qui veulent essayer les kimonos...demandez à un Hoshidian de vous aider. Ça évitera que quelqu'un se retrouve nu devant tout le monde.

 

43 – Non Corrin n'a pas eu de dispute avec son mari. Le fait qu'elle reste sous une apparence de dragon depuis trois jours, en grognant sur chaque personne qui l'approche, n'a rien à voir.

_(Elle est encore enceinte? (Élise))_

_(Ou bouleversée par quelque chose? (Sakura))_

 

44 – Non Ophélia, il n'y a de livre sacré de magie. Excepté celui de Léo. Et il est le seul qui peut s'en servir.

 

45 – Qui lance des arbres? Qui que ce soit, arrêtez immédiatement, vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un!

 

 

 


End file.
